Voldemorts Daughter
by Crazy in love with sesshomaru1
Summary: What happens when Voldemorts daughter goes to hogwarts!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Harry potter fic. So don't blame me if it is bad!

"Girl are you ready?"A death eater said,' you father told me to take you to the you to the train station for hogwarts!" "I will be down in a minute "Indigo said. She ran down, and got in a car." Lord Voldemort I will take your daughter to the station, and will come straight back." One of the death eaters said."Dadddy, I want you to take me to the train!" Indigo said. They pulled into the station, and a death eater put on a hood, and took indigo's luggage to the train. All of a sudden the death eater left indigo to get on the train by herself! Indigo followed the directions to the train, and went though the barrier .It was her 1st year, and she was frightened .She saw a red hair boy with a bunch of boys, and went over to them." Excuse me, but where is the train for hogwarts?"Indigo said." Follow us, and we will show you! By the way what is your name?"Ron said."Indigo" said the girl."Oh, do you want to sit next to me, and my brothers?" said Ron." Sure". Ron, and Indigo, George, Fred got on the train. Fred, and George sat next to indigo, and Ron sat across .All of a sudden the train started. Indigo got very tired, and fell asleep on Fred, and George.


	2. The Question

Indigo woke up the next morning in a dorm room. She was lying next to a boy with flaming red hair, and another with a lightning bolt scar, and black hair. She sat straight up, and screamed."You're finally up "George said."Yeah, you fainted on the train what is the matter? Do you care that you slept in the boys dorm?" Fred said."No"indigo said. She got up, and changed. The boys shut their eyes; if they didn't indigo said she would curse them all. She wore a pair of the Fred's pants, and George's shirt, and robe top. She ran to her first class that unfortunately was potions. She ran in, and saw professor snape, he came to her, and grabbed her arms." Why are you late?" snape said." Sorry, I am late because I couldn't get in to the girls dorm room" indigo said."Then were did u sleep?"Snape said his lips turning into a smile while thinking of expelling her." I slept on the couch" indigo said while hoping that he took the lie."Fine". She ran with her bag, and sat next to Harry, and Ron, hermione. The whole day went like this till she had lunch with the boy's .She went to her other classes. Her last class of the day was terrible .She met malfoy."Move you bitch"malfoy had said."NO!' indigo said. She was not about to give into some boy who thought he was better than her. "You should hold your tongue!"Malfoy said. All of a sudden malfoy, crab, and goyle grabbed her .She yelled but nobody heard her .She finally heard Fred, and George come to her rescue. They hit malfoy, and grabbed indigo, and ran for it. When they finally got to the dorm it was 8:30 pm. She slept in the boy's dorm in between Fred, and George's beds. She had a weird dream:

Dream:

Indigo is standing on a cliff the saw her father, and Fred, and George. They are fighting then all of a sudden a death eater comes, and kills Fred. She runs down to save George when voldemort kills him. She faints!"FFFRRREEDDDDDD, GGGEEOOOOORRRRGGGEEEEE!

End Dream:

Indigo wakes up screaming her head off. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and hermione are sitting next to her. She stops, and starts to breathe slowly. "Maybe you boys are giving her nightmares"hermione said jerking her thumb towards harry, and Ron. " Well, everyone go back to bed!"Harry said. Everyone got in bed."Want to sleep in my bed indigo?" Ron said trying to comfort her. All of a sudden Fred, and George turn white then pure red, they start yelling at Ron. Fred picked indigo off the floor into his bed then George does the same until they stop fitting over her. They ended up putting Fred, and George's beds together, and indigo in the middle. The next few weeks went the same until the ball was told to be in one week. Everyone was getting dresses, and cloaks. Indigo still didn't have anyone to go with so she decided to go with George .She walked up to him slowly, and started to look him over. She stopped in front of him, and said "George, are you going with anyone to the ball?""No""want to go together. She hoped, and prayed he would say yes. Then he said it "Yeah". She jumped up, and kissed him on the cheek.


	3. What ?

For the next three days, she looked for dress. She finally found a black lace red tie up one that she loved. Finally it was the big day. Lessons were cut short, but little did she know Fred was up to something. She walked down the marble stair case to the ball .She saw George, and said hi."George, is there something wrong?" My name is Fr …….I mean George.""DUH". They walked inside. Then all of a sudden George hit her, and told her it was Fred. She screamed, and ran into the real George. George was pissed off at Fred, and ran in. She was so upset she called her dad. All of a sudden a death eater came in the middle of the ball. Dumbledor stood up, and started to defend the kids. Then Indigo jumped in front of the death eater." I want to go home" indigo said. " Indigo, you are going with a death eater? You know they work for voldemort?"George said. " Voldemort is my father!" "What? Can I ever see u again?" George said. She nodded, and the death eater picked her up, and flew off in the sky on a dragon.

For the next three days George would not eat, and would not sleep. He finally had enough, and went to look for her. He went to Dumbledor. "Professor Dumbledor, can u tell me where voldemort lives?" George asked." If you want to find indigo you have to use your wand for a tracing spell."' Okay". George put his wand in front of him, and said the spell. Then his wand threw him out a window. They ended up in front of a old house. George knocked a death eater answered the door." What the hell do you want? Or do you want to be dead?" I am looking for indigo" They went upstairs, and went to the last bedroom. The death eater left. George knocked on the door." I DON'T WANT TO EAT LEAVE ME ALONE!""It's me George" Indigo opened the door. She jumped up, and kissed him. She brought him into her room. " Why did you come? I thought you didn't love me, and that's why you left me at the ball?" indigo said barely even a whisper. "Indigo I love you, and I went to go kill Fred for laying a hand on you." "Do you want to spend the night with me, and my family?" Indigo said cheerfully. "Sure", Even though he was very scared. Indigo grabbed his hand, and ran to voldemorts study. She barged in. "Daddy, George is going to be staying with us for a while. "What?" Came voldemorts scream though out the house. He will stay in the extra bed in my room!" indigo said cheerfully. "Fine, and can I talk to George by myself?" voldemort said. "George I want you to stay within 3 ft away indigo at all times, and to not touch her, if you break her heart I will break your neck!"Voldemort almost yelled. "Understood, and your daughter is cute!"Geroge said before running.


End file.
